


Lamar

by milevenmirkwood



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex Shops, drabble i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenmirkwood/pseuds/milevenmirkwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan meets a cute girl in a sex shop, but he also meets her "friend" Lamar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamar

**Author's Note:**

> So this is happening...  
> Warning I wrote this in like an hour and I'm kind of tipsy.

"Excuse me sir?"

  
Dan turned to see a young girl, no older than 20 standing beside him. Her face flushed and looking everywhere but at him, twiddling her thumbs.

  
"Yeah?" he asked, with a slight smirk. Dan frequented the sex shops enough to know the types of people that come in. The kinky couples, the groups who point and laugh and confident men. And I guess other if Dan included himself.

  
And her.

  
She scratched the back of her neck.

  
"Um, do you think you could help me reach something?" she asked.

  
"Sure." he said with a friendly smile.

  
She walked off and Dan followed. They walked to a pole with several dildos in various sizes.

  
"That one up there." she said, pointing a ginormous black dildo named "Lamar."

  
"Uh..." Dan couldn't help the hesitantness that came out of his mouth. This girl was a tiny not even 5'5 girl wanting a dildo that was about the size of his arm.

  
"It's a joke gift! For my friend!" she spits out quickly.

  
"No no no it's cool." Dan says, trying to make the situation easier on her.

  
"Lamar" was a little bit tougher to reach than they anticipated. Dan reached up on his tippy toes to reach him, but as he slid the dildo off the hook it fell out of his fingers and crashed below into a bin of porn DVDs with a bang.

  
Several heads popped up and looked in their direction, causing the girl to flush harder.

  
"Oh my God." she said, ducking her head in embarrassment.

  
"Oh my god, I'm so so sorry. It slipped and I couldn't-"

  
"No it's fine I just- fuck I should've just bought a different one online. God how do people do this?" she asked, thinking out loud.

  
"I don't know but you're giving me second hand embarrassment. Could you stop please?" Dan joked and she laughed.

  
"Y'know, if you give me the money, I could just pay for you." Dan offered.

  
Her face brightened and her eyes widened.

  
"Could you really? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to-"

  
"I insist."

  
"Oh! Thank you thank you thank you!" she exclaimed, fishing a $50 out of her phone case/ wallet and handing it to him.

  
Dan reached in the bin and pulled out Lamar.

  
"Okay I'll wait outside. Thank you so much!" she said with a wide smile before walking off.

  
Dan shook his head with a smile. Cute. She was cute actually. Really cute.

  
He paid for Lamar and his various g-strings. The cashier wasn't fazed by his items, he actually seemed bored. He wished Dan a good day and Dan left the store.

  
The girl was sitting on the hood of a car, presumably her own, typing away on her phone. Hearing the bell of the door opening, she looked up. Dan couldn't deny the tiny blip his heart made as her face brightened at the site of him. Cute.

  
"Hi." she said with a smile. "Did it go okay?"

  
Dan chuckled. She sounded like a mother picking up her child from tryouts.

  
"Yeah. Uh here's Lamar and your change."

  
"Keep the change. It's the least I could do."

  
"Maybe you keep that change and we go out for coffee" Dan asked.

  
Her eyebrows raised and she smiled.

  
"Sure. Can I get your number?"

  
They exchange numbers.

  
"Okay text me whenever."

  
"Great. Oh! I didn't get your name."

  
"______."

  
"I'm Danny Sexbang."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shitting ending. :(
> 
> Writing non smut is so much easier, but alas I gotta get the shit out of my system.
> 
> MY HERO IS GONNA BE UP SOMETIME SOON PROBABLY. 
> 
> IM SORRY!


End file.
